Black As Night
by shadowmoon12
Summary: Jake has had a rough life but is finally happy.He still has his best friend Bella,is no longer enemies with the Cullen's,and has found his soul mate Renesmee.What happens when his long lost Uncle Sirius Black shows up bringing his 17 year old godson Harry Potter.What happens when his one true love falls in love with Harry, when he finds out his mom really killed by an evil wizard?
1. The Black Is Back

Chapter 1

The Black is back

"Hi Jake." Renesmee Cullen called as she walked into the kitchen where I was feasting on last night's spaghetti. "You do know that's like a year old right?" Okay, maybe not last nights dinner.

"Sure, sure. Hey, do you wanna have a race?" I asked as I finished up.

"Not right now, I was just heading out to hunt with my mom and dad."

"Already? Didn't you hunt like, I don't know, yesterday?"

"We had to come back early, remember?"

"Oh yea, the hikers." I recalled suddenly.

"Anyways, gotta go." she said, turning to head out the door.

"Bye." I grumbled. I hated every minute I wasn't with her, ESPECIALLY when she was hunting.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot. Billy called. He said something exciting had happened and he wanted you over there right away."

"Sure, sure. You go on ahead, I'll go over to my dad's as soon as I'm finished with the chores."

"Jake, cleaning out the fridge is not a chore."

"Sure, sure." I said as she walked out of the room.

After I had finished my 'chores' I morphed into my wolf for and booked it to my house.

'What took you so long?' Leah Clearwater though, grouchy as usual.

'Hurry over quick as possible, your dad really wants you to meet someone.' Seth exclaimed.

I was about to ask them what this was about, but they turned back to humans before I could get anything out of them.

Once I was in the forest behind my house I changed back to my human form and slipped my shorts on.

"Dad! I'm here, what's all this about?" I called as I came around to the front.

When I walked into the house the first thing I saw was my father's tear streaked face. I immediately realized something was up.

Then my eyes took in the rest of the scene.

Beside my father was a handsome young man and beside him was a boy around my age with crazy black hair, glasses, and a weird scar on his forehead. Leah and Seth were in the kitchen.

"Who are they?" I asked, still confused about the tears in my father's eyes.

"Jacob, this is your Uncle Sirius Black and his godson Harry Potter." He replied with a smile in his eyes.

(End of chapter 1)


	2. Shaking

Chapter 2

Shaking

"My Uncle?" I cried in disbelief. "But the only uncle I have is missing."

"Jake," my father said as his voice broke, "your long long lost uncle has come back at last."

I stared at him for a minute, trying to understand the meaning of his words. This man was my long lost uncle? He didn't look much like our family, except for his black hair and eyes.

"Hi Jake, nice to meet you." Sirius greeted.

"He's only you half uncle of course. We had the same mother." My father allowed.

"Well that explains some things. Like the pale skin."

"And lack of buffness!" Seth called from the kitchen.

We all laughed at that.

"I'm Harry." the skinny boy said.

"Hi Harry."

A howl ripped through the air. A sign that Nesse was back.

"Dad." I hinted.

"Yes, yes, of course. Hey, why don't you bring Harry with you?" He replied easily.

I stared at him like he was crazy. Seth's plate clattered to the ground in the kitchen. I waited for him to see the error in his words, but he didn't. He just looked at his brother who nodded in agreement and motioned for Harry to get up.

"You have got to be kidding me." I muttered as I stormed out of the house."

"Why are you shaking?" I heard Harry ask.

I hadn't realized I was shaking until he pointed it out. I gained control of the red haze shadowing my vision and silenced my anger.

"Where are we going?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Actually, the correct term would be where am I going. You are staying here." I responded harshly.

"But didn't your dad just say-" he started.

"I know what he said. You still can't come." I hurried as the red haze came back. "Go inside."

"Fine." He growled, stomping back into the house.

I didn't wait for my dad to call me back. I ran into the forest and phased the moment I was out of sight, tearing my last pair of shorts in the process. Not that that mattered. The Cullen's would probably give me a new pair when I got there. But boy would they stink.

'Man, you really lost your cool back there dude.' Seth complained.

'Did you really just loose your temper to a boy you just met?' Lea accused.

'Something about him just bugs me.' I responded defensively.

'Yea, well your gunna have to get used to him cause him and your uncle are going to be living with you until their house is finished. Even then they'll be living in La Push.'

I skidded to a halt, almost crashing into a tree. 'Why didn't anyone tell me about this sooner?' I fumed

'Because you went galloping off before anyone could.' Seth explained.

'It's not my fault that Nesse came home so quickly.' I growled, picking up my pace.

We were coming up closer to the Cullen's house. I could feel that I was getting closer to Renesmee and sped up.

Edward hear me coming and came out with a pair of shorts. Throwing them at me he trudged back inside.

'One more thing.' Seth thought quickly.

I growled at him, wanting to get it over with so I could go inside to Nesse.

'Your father is going to try to convince the council to let them in on the secret. Sam has already agree'd, and so has Sue. We are just waiting for 2 more votes.'

'2?'

'Yea, yours and the other council leader.' He explained.

I smiled smugly. If more than one of the council members disagreed than the deal was off. I just had to hope that the other vote was on my side.

' 'Kay, oh great alpha Jacob, see you later.' Lea thought as I morphed back, slipping my shorts on and running eagerly inside.

(End if chapter 2)


	3. Honest'

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, Christmas break had been crazy… here is a few chapters.**_

Chapter 3  
'Honest'

"Hi Nessie." I called as I walked into the living room.

"Hello. Did you go to your dad's house?" she asked eagerly.

"Yea." I grumbled.

"Whats wrong."

"Nothin much." I sighed.

"Well I know that's not true."

"I honestly don't know."

"Okay, do you want some lunch?" she offered.

"No thanks." I went out the back door and sat on the edge of the porch. I was so caught up in my tangle of thoughts that I didn't notice when Nessie sat next to me. The only thing that cued me in on her appearance was her  
hand touching my face.

A vision of how I looked sitting on the porch popped into my head. I could tell she was worried.

"I'm fine, honestly Nesse. Just something about that Harry kid gets on my nerves. Oh, and apparently they're going to be living with me and my dad until there house is built. Who knows how long that will take."

"Who's this Harry guy anyways. The only thing I got when your dad called  
was that your long lost uncle was back."

"It's his godson apparently. Makes me wonder what happened to his parents, and where Uncle Sirius has been this whole time."

"You should ask him."

"Sure, sure." I said, getting up and walking towards the forest.

"Where are you going?" Nessie questioned.

"I'm going to go talk to my dad." I responded, dashing into the woods.

I changed after I was a good distance from the house, almost forgetting to  
take off my pants again.

I jogged lightly all the way back to the house. I wasn't in any hurry to get back, no doubt Uncle Sirius and Harry will be there.

'You could always bunk at our place...' Seth suggested.

'Yea, with oh so joyful Leah.' I snorted.

'Guess your right. Just remember our couch is always open.' he offered.  
'Sure, sure.' I laughed as I morphed back to my human form. "Here I go." I muttered.

(End of chapter 3)


	4. Phone Calls

Chapter 4  
Phone calls

"Back already?" my dad asked.

"Yea, yea, yea." I growled as I stomped off to my room.

I slumped down onto my bed with a 'humph' and pulled out the book I was most recently reading.

"Hey." Harry greeted from my doorway.

"Hi." I sighed, closing my book.

"Maybe we got off on a wrong start..." He started.

"Nah, just havin' a bad day. I hate it when Nesse leaves." I amended.

"Nesse?"

'Crap.' I thought, "Oh, umm, a girl from school." I lied. "Her full name is Renesmee. I just call her Nesse for short."

"Nesse? Like the Loch Ness Monster?" He asked.

"Didn't think of that when I came up with the nickname. Of course Bella did in an instant." I laughed at the memory, not caring that Harry was standing there completely confused.

"Where was Nesse going?"

"Oh, she went hunting." I said with a smirk, knowing he didn't really get what I was saying.

"Cool."

"Harry! Remus is on the phone with some good news!" Uncle Sirius called from the kitchen.

I sighed and followed Harry out into the all to small living room.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned the caller.

"Hi Harry!" I heard him respond, though no one but me and Harry could. "Just thought I'd let you and Siri know I was headin' over."

"Really!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yep. Dumbledore let me out early, told me where you and Siri went off to and gave me permission to follow. If it's okay with you of course." He added.

"It's fine with me!" Harry cheered.

He must have forgotten who's home he was living in. I had a feeling it was just going to get more and more crowded. As if to answer my thought the man who's name is apparently Remus added; "Hermione and Ron are coming over to."

"Great," I muttered so no one else could hear, "more of them." And I stormed out the door.

(End of chapter 4)


	5. Greetings

Chapter 5  
Greetings

'Come on Jake, it can't be that bad.' Seth soothed after I had accidentally turned into a wolf the moment I got into the woods.

'There's going to be 5 guests living at my house for who knows how long!' I exclaimed, 'The worst part is that Harry kid didn't even ask permission! He just invited them in. Oh, and also, right as I walked out the guy on the other side if the phone was all like be there in 5 minutes!'

'Sooo...'

'He lives across the ocean, Seth. He was already here, he just decided to asks when he was a few miles away! Who do these guys think they are!' I ranted.

'Maybe they were already in town and chose to pay a visit.' Seth suggested, still looking for the best in people.

'A very long visit.' I growled.

'Like I said, our couch is always open.'

'If this gets any worse, I might just take you up on that.'

'At least at my house you wouldn't have to keep the secret.'

'The last vote was on my side then?'

'Yep, you could always change your mind...' Seth hinted.

'Nope, besides, if I decide to take you up on your offer I could use this as an excuse to my dad.'

We ran in silence for a while, well, as silent as we could. I finally decided

I had spent enough time away from Nesse. I hated being away from her this long.

'Im headin' back to your house. I wanna get acquainted with your new found family.' Seth sighed.

'Okay, see you later.' I said as he went back to his human form.

"Hi, Jacob!" Nesse greeted from behind me.

'Crap!' I panicked.

'Whats wrong now?' Leah groaned. She had turned into her wolf form not expecting anyone else to already be in there's.

'Renesmee showed up!' I exclaimed.

"My father sent me over." she explained, "He said that your dad called and invited me over. Something about the last voter changing his mind..."

I groaned and collapsed onto the floor, covering my eyes with my paws. I was really hoping that my uncle and his company would get tiered of us and leave. Apparently I would have no such luck.

"Come on you big baby, let's go! I wanna meet the fam!" She joked, tugging on my ear.

I got up and let her lead me back to the house. Once we got back she went ahead while I changed and got my pants on. After that was done I ran and caught up with her.

We walked through the door to a VERY crowded room. They weren't even all in there! Seth, Harry, and the two I guessed were Ron and Hermione were in the backyard. My dad, Sirius, Leah, and the man I assumed was Remus were in the living room.

"Oh, hello Jacob! Who is this?" My uncle asked happily.

"This is Renesmee." I introduced grouchily.

"Hi Renesmee! I'm Sirius, this is Remus, the boy outback with the shaggy black hair that isn't Seth is Harry. The redhead is Ron, and right next to him is Hermione." Sirius stated, gesturing to each one as he said their names.

"Hello Sirius, hi Remus." She greeted as she shook their hands. "It's nice to meet you, and please, call me Nesse."

"Well Nesse, it's nice to meet you to." The man name Remus responded, eyeing me and Nesse wearily. I didn't know if it was just me, but he seemed really uncomfortable. Leah was just flat out glaring at him as he sunk lower in his chair under her gaze. I felt like I was missing something...

"Nesse! Jacob! Come out and meet Harry, Ron, and Hermione! Their really cool!" Seth exclaimed.

Nesse put her arm through mine and led me out to the back where she would meet who would soon become my worst enemy for the first time. Why did this kind of thing always happen to me?

(End of chapter 5)


	6. Truths told told andmy life to be ruined

Chapter 6

Truths to be told and my life to be ruined

The moment Renesmee was in sight Harry dropped the can of soda he was holding and stared at her in astonishment. The weird part was, I don't think she even noticed. She dragged me over to a set of chairs in between Hermione and Seth and sat down with a joyful "Hello!"

"Hi! Nesse, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, and your Hermione, that's Ron and your Harold, right?"

"Close, Harry." Harry laughed. I knew that Renesmee heard his name, so why did she pretend like she didn't? "Your dad said he had something to tell us and that he was just waiting for you, any idea what it is?" He asked me.

"Yea, I know exactly what he's going to say." I sighed in defeat. There was nothing I could do to stop the truth from coming out that didn't involve biting someone's head off. Course that would raise a few questions...

The boy named Ron was having trouble with his can of soda, it was like he had never opened one before! "Hey Harry, can you help me with this?" He asked.

"Sure, Ron." Harry laughed. He reached for the can and opened it with ease. When he handed it back Ron was bright red.

Hermione and Nesse were having an active conversation about girl stuff and Ron and Harry were talking about something called a muggle, I didn't really want to join into either conversation, so I just sat there staring longingly at the woods.

"Jacob, can I see you for a moment?" My dad asked from the screen door.

"Sure." I replied reluctantly and followed him into my room.

"I'm sure Seth or Leah has told you that I'm going to tell your uncle and his friends about our secret."

"Wait, we're telling all of them?" I fumed, watching the red haze come back.

"Yes, their all going to be over here quite often, and they have secrets of their own which their going to share with us." He continued.

"Ugg." I groaned.

"Hey Jake, Harry wants to teach me soccer!" Renesmee called happily.

"It's called football!" Harry responded.

"Why don't you go out and join them?" My dad insisted.

"Fine." I sighed. I picked up a soccer ball from my bedroom floor and brought it out.

"So what's soccer?" Ron asked.

"The game I'm going to beat you at." I replied with a smirk. I tossed the ball to Nesse and gave her a look that said; 'Dont hold back.'

Harry explained the rules to Nesse and Ron while I tossed the ball and the air and caught it over and over out of boredom, throwing the ball higher each time.

"Teams?" Harry asked when he was finished.

"I'll sit out." Hermione laughed, "I don't want to miss a thing!"

"Seth, why don't you ask Leah if she wants to join us, we need one more player." I responded.

"Okay, but she probably won't come." Seth called as he ran into the house.  
He was back in a few minutes, Sirius following behind him, "Leah won't come, but you uncle said he would play." Seth explained.

"Okay... Teams, how about me, Nesse and Seth against Ron, Harry, and Sirius?" I smirked.

"Okay!" They agreed.

"No holding back!" I called as I ran to the other side of the yard. "Seth, you be our goalie!"

"Right!" He called back.

My dad and Sue Clearwater had put their wallets together and bought two extremely strong soccer goals as well as quite a few back up nets. Sue also learned how to stitch up holes in soccer nets just for the occasion and has made each net last at least fifty tears... We've gone through about three out of twenty nets in the last two weeks, and we haven't even been playing that much.

"Okay, you guys start with the ball." I called, tossing the ball to Harry.

"First one to 20 wins."

"20?" He said raising one eyebrow.

"I want this game to last." I smirked, mentally adding 'more than 10 minutes' at the end.

"I'll be ref.!" My dad called from the porch, "Someone has to make sure Jake doesn't cheat."

"What qualifies as cheating?"

"No purposely harming the other team. Other than that dong hold back." He replied meaningfully.

I stared at Harry as he prepared to pass the ball to Sirius. It was the first kick of the game and it wouldn't even make its mark.

When it was halfway there I ran at full speed and kicked it towards Nesse, who kicked it into the goal with enormous strength and speed.

"Where's the ball?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"I believe it's in the goal." I replied with a smirk.

"What, how?" Sirius asked.

"I kicked it to Renesmee and she kicked it into the goal. I believe you guys start again."

All the people who weren't in on the secret, yet, stared at me in disbelief. I sighed and shook my head, trying to hide a smile, and picked up the ball, put it at Harry's feet, and walked back over to Nesse.

"Your supposed to kick the ball." I said when they still didn't move.  
That woke him up and he started kicking the ball down the field. I soon caught up to him and was about to steal it from him when someone behind me screamed; 'Acio ball!' And the ball wizzed right past me to Sirius who was holding a stick.

Nesse ran over to him faster than even I could go and kicked to ball into the goal.

"You've been letting me win the races, haven't you?" I accused.

"Your so cute when your bragging about how fast you are, I couldn't resist." She explained, laughing her tinkling laugh and giving me a hug.

Seth tossed the ball to Sirius. We had all forgotten about how he had gotten the ball last time.

"I bet I can get it into your goal with no hands or feet." He bragged, tossing his stick into the air and catching it.

"Okay, show us." Leah said from the porch.

I hadn't realized when they came out, but now everyone was outside. Wether it was on the porch or out on the yard.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Sirius said, pointing his wand at the ball. As he moved the stick the ball glided through the air like it was being controlled by the stick. Was it a stick?

The ball was soon in the goal. Seth had been so stunned that he hadn't even caught it.

"How in the-" I started, unable to finish.

"I'll explain, and you will tell us how you accomplished those first two goals, after we finish the game." Sirius laughed. "The score is 2/1 right now, let's finish."  
2/2  
3/2  
4/2  
4/3  
5/3  
"No harming the other team Jacob, penalty one point!"  
4/3  
4/4  
4/5  
4/6  
4/7  
4/8  
4/9  
5/9  
5/10  
6/10  
7/10  
7/11  
8/11  
8/12  
9/12  
10/12  
10/13  
11/13  
12/13  
12/14  
12/15  
13/15  
14/15  
15/15  
15/16  
16/16  
17/16  
17/17  
17/18  
17/19  
18/19  
19/19  
"Tie breaker!"  
19/20

(End of chapter 6)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Wait, I'm not a werewolf? Who knew! Well besides the Cullens that is...

We were all sitting in the yard. Everyone except me, Seth, and Nesse were on chairs set up by Sirius when he was showing off what I guessed was a wand.

"I wonder when their going to stop taking about the basket ball game and start talking about the secrets." Nesse sighed. She was talking about my dad who was ranting on about a game that they had just watched before they came out to watch us play soccer.

"Knowing my dad, they probably won't... Maybe if I run I will be able to get out of being here..." I pondered.

"You are such a baby Jacob!" Nesse teased.

"Am not!" I protested. "I'm older than you." I amended.

"Yep, by 17 years. My dad is 100 years older than my mom."

"We'll your only 6 years old sooo..."

It was then that I realized that everyone was listening. I suddenly blushed and realized that I had started the conversation I was dreading.

"100 years?!" Ron exclaimed.

"6 years old?!" Harry gasped.

"Our team lost the game?!" Sirius cried. Everyone turned to stare at him, "I get the feeling I missed something..."

"Yep."

"Totally."

"Without a doubt."

"I'm hungry!" Seth complained.

"You just ate like 10 hotdogs, how could you possibly be hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Trust me, 10 hotdogs was just the appetizer." I laughed.

Until now Remus had been completely silent and unmoving. He had looked super tense. Now he got up and looked me in the eye. He turned his head and raised an eyebrow at my dad who nodded and motioned for him to return to his seat.

"We all have questions, so, we will go in a circle and take turns asking them." My father said calmly.

I gave out a groan, "Can I start?" I asked.

"Sure."

"What was that stick thing you used back in the field?"

"That was a wand." Ron responded like it was obvious.

It was Nesse's turn so she asked; "What are you?"

"Wizards." Hermione answered, looking over at Sirius who nodded.

"Cool!" Seth exclaimed.

"Harry's turn." My dad continued still calm.

"Okay, what are you guys?" He asked.

"Well, me, Seth, and Leah are werewolves." I answered.

All of the newcomers looked over at Remus who had a surprised look on his face.

After he had gained control of himself he said calmly, "No, your not."

"What do you mean we're not?" I asked confused. My dad finally broke his calm demeanor and looked at him.

"I am a werewolf. I don't know what you are, but that's what I am."

"He's right." Nesse put in, "Remember the fight with the volturi?"

"Yes." I shuddered.

"Did you hear what my father said when Aro asked about you guys?"

"I was busy worrying about wether or not you would make it out alive." I replied stiffly. This was something we NEVER talked about.

"He said that you weren't like the werewolves they fought in England. That you guys were shape shifters or something like that." She said, shrinking down at my glare.

She knew I wasn't mad at him. She knew that I didn't like talking about that night, at all.

"Oh yea, I remember that!" Seth exclaimed.

"Okay then, we're not werewolves. Next question." I said before anyone could ask about that night.

"What is Nesse if she isn't one of you? She obviously something." Remus asked.

"I'm half human half vampire." She replied with a smile.

"Can I leave." I said quickly. That wasn't my original question, but when I saw the way Harry was looking at Nesse I knew that if I didn't leave, someone would get hurt.

My dad understood what was going on and nodded his head sadly. I got up and hurried to the woods but the nexts words uttered by Harry made me turn around and glare at him.

He had only whispered the words but me, Seth, Leah, Nesse, and for some reason Remus heard him.

I let out a low growl and let the red haze take over. I turned into my wolf form ignoring the gasps and a disapproving look from my dad.

Remus stepped in front of Harry, pulling out his, umm, wand? The rest of them did the same thing.

Seth and Leah automatically went into what we call pack mode. They turned into their wolves and walked in front if me, not to stop me, but to protect me.

We stood their for a moment. To tense to move. I finally let out a howl and ran into the woods, Leah and Seth trailing behind me.

(End if chapter 7)


	8. Yay

**_Hey guys, My phone survived! i am soooo happy i could cry! in case you dont know what happened to my phone i dropped it in the snow and it stayed there for 3 days, i found it after the snow had melted and put it in rice for 2 weeks... im suprized it works! My iphone 4 is super lucky!_**


	9. Sorry, but another authors note

_**I know, I know. you guys dont want anymore authors notes, but I assure you a new chapter is on its way. I was just wondering if anyone knew a good beta for this story... if you know one please please comment... thanks!**_


End file.
